Forced Love
by Winter's Light
Summary: [Oneshot] Kagura rethinks her feelings for Kyo. Chapter 68 spoilers. COMPLETE!


Author's Note: This is just a one-shot on Kagura's thoughts on her love for Kyo. No flames. Oh yeah, and I might add some of this into one of my other fics.

**Spoilers for Chapters 68-69**

Forced Love

Disclaimer: I do not own what the amazing writer, Natsuki Takaya has created.

Sighing deeply, Kagura Sohma packed her needed supplies for her trip to the dojo, wanting to see her Kyo. She had packed a lunch bento for Kyo and herself and had planned to eat it for lunch. She had also wrapped it in a cute handkerchief decorated in orange cats. She zipped her orange cat backpack that she had named 'Kyon-Kyon' and smiled to herself.

She skipped to the mirror, making sure that her hair was perfectly tied behind in a half pony-tail and making sure that there wasn't any wrinkles in her green dress. She smiled in approval and picked up her backpack and the bento lunches. She then skipped happily out the door and closed it behind her.

She skipped along the sidewalk, carefully dodging men walking, and making sure that she didn't transform. By the time she almost got to the dojo, she heard some voices. Hearing Kyo's voice, she decided to hide behind a wall to listen.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked someone else that Kagura could not see. "I was just walking, what about you?" the other person answered. _It was another female!_ Kagura thought to herself. _And it wasn't even Tohru!_ Kagura began to get worried.

"I'm on my way to some training," the red head answered. By now, they were walking alongside each other and Kagura managed to get a glimpse of blonde hair. "Training? What kind? Oh! I know! Is it…love training?" the blonde asked. And now, Kagura was starting to fume.

Kyo didn't answer. He didn't even reply, instead he was off in his own trance and the blonde was practically shaking him to get him back. "Earth to Carrot Top! Come in?" the blonde almost yelled into his ear. "OW! What the hell, Yankee?" the red head responded. "Oh good. You answered. You almost scared me when you didn't answer to my teasing," the blonde grinned.

Kyo looked to the ground and Kagura stopped fuming. She leaned to take a better view. "Awww…what's wrong with Mr. Sulky-Face, now?" the blonde started to tease again. Kyo only yelled, "Cut it out!" Kagura could see the tug on the corners of his mouth. He wanted to smile, but he didn't let it out. _He was opening…_

"So? What were you saying? Oh yeah! Mind if I join you?" the blonde asked. She had stopped teasing him now and Kyo's eyes were widened. "Sure. I'm pretty sure that Shishou won't mind having you over. You saw him before, right? At that Parent Conference thing?" Kyo asked, smiling now.

"Oh yeah! That guy that Hana has a crush on!" the blonde said, fingering her chin remembering what her friend had said when she saw him…/_What a hunk…_/ She laughed. "So, is he your father? He doesn't look to old," the Yankee continued.

"Actually…" Kyo started, "he's my foster father." He turned his head up to look at the clouds. The blonde cocked her head and said, "Really?" Kyo nodded and continued, "My mom was…in an accident and my dad and I aren't really close," The blonde's head nodded in understanding and changed the subject.

"So, what kind of moves do you like?" the blonde asked, smiling now. Kyo returned that smile and they kept walking and talking. Soon, their voices were nowhere to be heard by Kagura. She gazed sadly at her bento lunches and thought.

_Is that what love it? Something to share? Are they in love?_ Part of her mind asked. _Yes. That's love. _Her common sense said. _Then, I'm not in love?_ The questioning side of mind asked. _That's right; you're not in love…_

_L O V E_

_Is a strange thing. _

_It can't be seen…_

_And it can't be heard…_

_And yet it can be seen…_

_And can be heard…_

_To those who know to love._

'_It is better to be loved once,_

_Then to never be loved at all'_

_That was the saying, right?_

_So, why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel like someone grabbed my heart and squeezed it every second, every time I saw Kyo with another girl?_

No…she wasn't really in love. She is in love. She wasn't before. Kagura could taste the salty droplets falling and sliding down her cheeks. She was crying. Kyo hadn't always been so hot headed. She was at fault. It was her fault that he was that way…but Tohru had helped him.

_/ "Hello?" /_

_/Young Kyo looks up from the ground where he was drawing/_

_/ "Are you…Kyo? The cat?" /_

_/Young Kyo nods and goes back to what he was doing. /_

_/ "What are you doing?" /_

_/ "I'm drawing eggs" /_

_/How? Is…he that lonely? That…naïve to draw eggs when bored/_

_I had looked down on him. I've always had…ever since…that day._

_/ "Could I try on your bracelet?" /_

_/ "No!" Young Kyo pulls his bracelet back on while young Kagura tries to take it off. /_

_I was young…_

_/The bracelet slipped off…/_

_Naïve…_

_/ "AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" /_

_Selfish…_

_/Young Kagura runs away as young Kyo is turning into his true form. /_

_I didn't love him._

_/A few days later, Kagura came back to where she first met Kyo. /_

_I forced myself to love him._

_/ "I'm sorry." /_

_I wanted to make amends…_

_/ "I love you so much!" /_

…_in the end…_

_/ "Will you marry me when we grow up?" young Kagura asked. /_

…_I fell in love with him._

_/ "Sure!" young Kyo answers, with a smile. /_

_I had looked down on him._

The bento lunch fell out of her hands, as tears kept falling out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kyo," she whispered and she walked away, leaving the bento lunch on the ground.

As she was walking away, the piece of paper fell out of the lunch and started to float away, as her love.

The piece of paper landed on the ground, reading, _Kyo, my love. I'm letting you go. I'm sorry…Love and Kisses from Kagura._ There were dried droplets on the paper. She was finally letting him go—for real.

-The End-

Author's Note: I hope that wasn't too confusing…if it was, then I'm sorry! I kind of wrote that quick…and I was half-asleep. I'll explain everything if you leave a review and an email address, then I'll email you the explanation! Please review!


End file.
